Space Michael: Channel 5 Reporter
by superfly31
Summary: Ulala always ran the show. Now it's Space Michael's turn!
1. Chapter 1

"Space Michael: Channel 5 Reporter"

Prologue

"Hey, Michael! Guess what!" Ulala exclaimed, running into Space Michael's bedroom. The beautiful man whirled around and smiled

when he saw her. Ulala was the woman of his dreams.

"Morning, U-la-la. What's up?" he asked. He'd been blow-drying his hair, but he was willing to stop just for her.

"Fuse wants you to be a reporter for our channel today. I just stopped by to give you my microphone," Ulala said. Space Michael

stumbled back. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"I-I can't, U-la-la. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" he exclaimed. Ulala was shocked. She thought he'd be excited, not upset!

"Don't worry, Michael. Everything will be okay. Just believe in yourself and everything will run smoothly!" she said. Space Michael

felt sweat run down the back of his neck. It wasn't the camera he was afraid of. He was afraid of messing up. After all, he'd never

reported before.

"I don't know. I don't have any experience," he said.

"Oh, come on! You've been in front of the camera MANY TIMES! Haven't you ever wanted to be a reporter for Space Channel 5?"

Ulala asked. Space Michael looked at her in shock.

"C-come on, U-la-la. You don't really think that…do you?" he asked nervously. Ulala bored her eyes into him. She meant business.

And he had no idea what he was in for.

**End of Chapter 1! As Ulala would say…**

**STAAAAY TUNED!**

1


	2. Chapter 2

"Space Michael: Channel 5 Reporter"

Chapter 2: I. Am. PUDDING

Space Michael walked into the Flight Control Tower outside of Spaceport 9. Even though he looked confident, he was extremely

nervous on the inside. What if he botched up the report? What if he lost at a spontaneous dance battle? What if he didn't walk

right? Hmm…walking seemed to be an important thing. Now that he thought about it, Ulala never walked like an ordinary person.

She always strutted like a galactic supermodel. _Maybe I should strut like her too. She always seems to do that every time she _

_reports_, Space Michael thought. With that, he started to strut just like her. He felt uncomfortable doing so, but if it made him a

good reporter, then so be it.

"Whoa! Who the heck IS that?" the cameraman suddenly exclaimed. Space Michael whirled around immediately. All of a sudden, a

girl with green hair jumped in front of the camera.

"Good evening, everybody. I. Am. PUDDING," she said. _Oh, no! Is she another reporter?_ Space Michael thought frantically. He

didn't know that reporters could infiltrate! _What would U-la-la do? What would U-la-la do? Oh, yeah. I know what she would do_,

he thought. He started moving his arms up and down like Ulala did before she participated in a dance-off.

"Never mind you! I'll take you out!" he exclaimed without thinking.

"Up, down, up, down, chu, chu, chu!"

"Up, down, up, down, chu, chu, chu!"

"Right, right, left, left, down, down, chu-chu!"

"Right, right, left, left, down, down, chu-chu!"

Pudding glared over at her competitor. He was better than she thought he'd be. Space Michael, on the other hand, didn't know he

was doing wonderfully.

"Better than I thought," Pudding grumbled. Space Michael didn't hear her, though, so he didn't know how he was doing. It'd been

a while since he last danced. Last time he danced, he was going against Purge the King in an epic sing-off in Channel 5's Core.

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!"

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!"

"Left, left, right, right, up, down, chu-chu!"

"Left, left, right, right, up, down, chu-chu!"

All of a sudden, Pudding's shoulders slumped. She'd lost at DANCING! Space Michael noticed this and started to walk towards her

to tell her she danced well anyway. But then he remembered that Ulala never did that when she won a dance-off, so he refrained

himself. However, he wasn't going to do an all-out victory dance just because he won. He'd be a sore winner if he did. He turned

around to face the camera.

"STAAAAAY TUNED!" he exclaimed.

**End of Chapter 2! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, which will introduce another reporter!**

2


	3. Chapter 3

"Space Michael: Channel 5 Reporter"

Chapter 3: Evila, Back in Action!

Space Michael entered Space Channel 5's HQ, which was dark as usual. But for some reason, it was darker than usual. All of a sudden, a voice boomed from the speakers.

"I must get rid of all the fake reporters who are completely inexperienced!" a girl's voice exclaimed. Space Michael was shocked. Was someone in the Core with him? The next thing he knew, a beam of light shone from the Core's floor. A female robot with light-blue skin emerged onto the surface. Light fell over the Core, turning it into the ultimate dance arena. The robot stepped forward, allowing Space Michael to get a better look. Now that he could see her more clearly, he could see that she was a robotic replica of Ulala.

"Good afternoon, space cat. I am the Ultimate Reporter, Evila," she said. Space Michael was speechless. Even though Evila was modeled after Ulala, she had an evil aura surrounding her. She was dangerous, and needed to be taken seriously.

"I really don't think you're the ultimate reporter. After all, you're just a regular robot who was programmed to think that way," Space Michael replied. After he said that, he wished he could take it back. He never said things like that to people…or robots, for that matter. Evila's temper flared at his words.

"How DARE you say that I'm not the ultimate reporter! I can report WAY better than YOU! Why, you're a pathetic excuse for a reporter!" Evila exclaimed.

"I'll take you out right here, right now!" Space Michael said. Evila readied herself.

"Up…chu, chu, chu."

"Up…chu, chu, chu."

"Up, down, up-down-down, chu, chu, chu."

"Up, down, up-down-down, chu, chu, chu."

"Right….chu."

"Right….chu."

All of a sudden, Evila started hitting both sides of her head. Space Michael started to slowly caress his thigh.

"I can beat her! I can FEEL it!" he exclaimed. Man, he was starting to act like Ulala!

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu."

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu."

"Left, left, down, up, chu, chu, chu."

"Left, left, down, up, chu, chu, chu."

After the last "chu", Space Michael struck a pose. Evila slumped forward in a fashion that was similar to Pudding's defeated state.

"Guess you're not so ultimate after all!" Space Michael exclaimed. All of a sudden, Evila lowered down into the ground, disappearing from civilization. What Space Michael didn't know was that it wasn't over yet.

2


	4. Chapter 4

"Space Michael: Channel 5 Reporter"

Chapter 4: Playing in Reverse

Space Michael wiped the sweat off his forehead. Man, this job was getting tougher by the minute! All of a sudden, the top of the HQ was ripped off. Space Michael looked up and gasped and what he saw. There was a giant robot floating in midair.

"Good evening, viewers! I am Giant Evila, the Advanced Reporter!" the robot boomed. _I thought it was all over! I thought I defeated Evila! No, wait. Giant Evila is an entirely different robot. This time, I'm going against a giant monster_, Space Michael thought. All of a sudden, Giant Evila held out a small spacecraft.

"MICHAEL, HELP ME!" a girl shouted from inside. Space Michael gasped when he heard her voice. It was Ulala! Ulala was being held prisoner in that spacecraft.

"Hey! Let her go right now!" Space Michael shouted. The next thing he knew, a hovercraft flew onto the scene. On top of it was…PURGE?

"Time for a game! If you don't want to hit Ulala, you'd better think fast!" he exclaimed. _Oh, crap. Now I got to play in reverse_, Space Michael thought. He got out his trusty guns and powered them on. (Ulala gave them to him).

"Right, chu, chu."

"Left, chu, chu."

"Right, chu. Left, chu, chu."

"Left, chu. Right, chu, chu."

The next thing he knew, Giant Evila fell down, and Ulala went plummeting down into the depths of space. Space Michael went flying down and grabbed the pink-haired woman.

"Don't worry! I got you!" he exclaimed. Ulala looked up at him.

"M-Michael…?" she muttered. Space Michael put a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak. I'll get you back home," he said. They then flew off, with Space Michael cuddling her the whole time.

Ain't that a nice ending?

**It's the end! It's the very end! Thank you for reading. This has been superfly31, reporting to you live from the computer.**

**SPACE CHANNEL 5! **

1


End file.
